


American Sweethearts

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff, Reader is a clumsy bitch, Sex In A Cave, Smut, Strawberries, post Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Avengers take road trip. Meanwhile, Steve tries his hardest to convince himself that he’s only friends with you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 11





	American Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing smut, so let’s hope it’s not shitty…

“Ok ok… Do we have everything?” You placed your backpack on the bed and carefully sifted through it. Hunting knife, rope, water, matches, food, first aid kit, towels, batteries, charger…

Everything is in there. You looked in your duffel bag; shoes, clothes, brush, earbuds, contacts, toothbrush, jackets, soap, shampoo, and conditioner.

You grabbed your things and went downstairs.

The Avengers had planned a camping trip in the woods in upstate Montana. Everyone was going: Tony, Steve, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Sam, Vision, Bucky, Wanda, and Peter was tagging along.

“Roll call!” Tony yelled, putting an emphasis on ‘call.’ As he called each person, they went and placed their things in the large van Tony had bought specially for this occasion. When Tony called your name, you went ahead and put your things in and closed the trunk.

“Hey, squirt!” Clint messed with your hair and gave you a big bear hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“Aw, I miss you too, chicken-hawk,” you hugged him back. Clint had been away with his family for a while and you didn’t get much of a chance to formally greet him when Ultron attacked.

“Where’s Steve?” you asked. You looked around but saw him nowhere.

“Relax, sweetheart. He’s just finishing taking a shower. He went on a run. You don’t need to miss him that much,” Nat winked at you. You rolled your eyes, though your cheeks slightly flushed pink.

Tony slipped into the driver’s seat and despite everyone’s protest, he let Peter sit shotgun.

“This is BS, Stark!” Sam yelled as he took his seat in the third row of the van. “The kid gets the front with all the room and we gotta sit back here all cooped up?”

Tony shot up and placed his hands on Peter’s ears. “Relax, Big Bird. I just don’t want to lose the kid. His aunt’ll kill me,” he muttered. Peter gave his trademark look of confusion.

After the driver’s seat, there were four rows. Clint, Sam, and Nat sat in the back. Rhodey, Bruce, Thor sat in the third row. Wanda and Vision sat in the middle. And you, Steve, and Bucky sat in the front. Bucky went in the car first, followed by Steve, who insisted on taking the middle seat, and finally you.

“All aboard? Let’s go!” Tony put his foot on the gas and began to drive away from the compound.

Steve couldn’t stay still. As a soldier, he was used to staying completely motionless in cramped places for long periods of time. But that wasn’t the case now. His right leg bounced up and down, a nervous tick which Steve always had, ever since he was a scrawny little kid in Brooklyn. Bucky seemed to notice Steve bouncing his leg, but didn’t question it. He already knew it was because of the woman sitting across from him. Steve wasn’t nervous, however. He wasn’t scared either. No, scared was moments before the big fight to save the world. But this? This was terror. True, utter, horrifying terror. Though you couldn’t see it on his face, his heart rate soared and the butterflies in his stomach might as well have exploded. All because he was in the closest proximity he had ever been with Y/N. With the woman he could never stop thinking about. The woman he lived for. The woman he’d give up everything for.

The woman he loved so much that it hurt him in the cruellest ways possible.

Bucky watched as Steve gushed over at you. Your gaze was directed at the scene laid out behind the car’s windows. You plugged your earbuds in and played your Oldies playlist. Bucky rolled his eyes and elbowed Steve.

Steve gripped his arm and frowned at Bucky, mainly because he had been caught.

“Just talk to her,” Bucky whispered, not wanting the attention of the whole car.

“She’s listening to music,” Steve defended. He needed to find every excuse not to talk to you. Or more specifically, not to humiliate himself in front of you.

“She’d rather talk to you,” Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve. He changed his seating to turn to Steve. “Look, punk. You’re not good with women. We know. But she likes you. A lot. So it doesn’t matter if you screw up. She’ll like you anyway. Just ask her out.”

“What? In the car? With Tony here? I don’t think so.” Steve chuckled lightly.

“I heard my name,” Tony called out behind him. “It better be about how great I look in these hiking boots.”

Bucky ignored Tony. ”I’ll give you until the end of this trip. If you don’t ask her out by then, I’m going to tell her myself and I’m going to pound you like the little punk you are.”

“Hey, I’m just as strong as you now.”

“Maybe, but I’m older.”

“Buck, we’re both over a hundred years old by now. Age doesn’t really matter at this point.”

“That’s coming from the younger one.” Bucky winked at Steve.

Steve just rolled his eyes, ending his conversation with Bucky. He looked out of the window to his left—the window on your side. He tried to look at the forests of upstate New York, but found that his focus always returned to the girl leaning the car door, probably listening to Sinatra or Bennet.

You placed your chin in your hand and started to softly sing the [next song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dc5jaX9pHxxI&t=NjYwMzk1ZTQ1YWY2YTU0NDM3MTQ5YWViODg4YTNhYzc2MzkxYjk3OCx3NTRjM2hmZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AzC96VXN-kLuptyCccSdrAw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjustawriterwithdreams.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183830393791%2Famerican-sweethearts&m=1).

“Daisy is darling, Iris is sweet, Lily is lovely, Blossom’s a treat…” you mumbled along to the song.

“Of all the sweethearts, a guy could meet… Well I finally chose an American Beauty Rose…” You popped your head up to look at Steve. You had instantly recognized Steve’s voice. It was almost as if your very being could detect his present actions. He hadn’t even realized that he continued to sing along with you.

You took your earbuds out and grinned at him. “You know that song?”

“I’m from the forties, doll,” Steve shrugged. “I know every Sinatra song. And American Beauty Rose just happens to be one of them.”

“Well, that is coming from ‘America’s Sweetheart Hero,’” you made quotations with your hands, finished with a cheesy salute. “I mean, the whole country is practically in love with you.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not perfect, Y/N.”

“No one is,” you agreed. “You’re less flawed than others, but you do still have flaws.”

“Oh? And what might those be?” He lifted an eyebrow at you as if he were challenging you. And you wouldn’t say no to a challenge against Captain America.

“Well to start, you’re incredibly handsome,” you teased. Steve looked down and blushed. “I mean, come on, now Clint has low self-esteem.”

“Hey!” Clint yelled from the back of the car. “I am perfectly fine with how I look.”

“Yeah, whatever Barton. Remember when you had that mohawk?” you shot back, turning your back to face the back of the car.

“That happened like seven years ago, man! And you’re still bringing it up?”

“Hey, you’re the one who had the awful haircut,” you shrugged, smirking. Steve felt a small pang of jealousy over the friendship you had with Clint. You always joked around with him and you were the closest with him. He watched at your eyes crinkled at Clint. You never looked at him the way you did with Clint.

She’s never going to look at me the way she does with him. I’m just her friend… Steve, you’re just her friend, he thought.

You turned back to him. “Don’t think I’m done with you, Steven Grant Rogers.”

“How do you know my middle name?”

“That’s beside the point. I have more flaws to point out. Like for one, you run too fast.” You looked at your hands in fake frustration. “I mean, what are you, the Flash?”

“That’s not really a flaw, doll,” Steve said. “And the handsome thing isn’t either.”

“Ok… fine. Um… You haven’t watched Star Wars yet,” you pointed out. “Everyone’s watched Star Wars.”

“Alright, fine. I’ll give that to you. I haven’t yet.”

“What’s Star Wars?” Bucky asked. Sam’s eyes widened.

“You don’t know what Star Wars is?”

Five hours and one Bucky vs. Sam fight later (Natasha intervened and won), it was getting pretty late, and you had finished rereading your book. So, you decided to try and get some sleep. Most of the Avengers were already knocked out; even Tony, who was now letting FRIDAY take the wheel.

You leaned against the side of the car, but it was uncomfortable. You shifted to try and find a better position but didn’t work. You glanced over at the others to see what position they were in for inspiration but found that they were all sprawled over each other. Of course, you couldn’t copy them—Steve was next to you.

Steve. He looked so peaceful when he slept. You knew he was a light sleeper and you didn’t want to wake him up, you went back to trying to sleep on the door.

Steve stirred. He heard shifting. He cracked his eyes open slightly and peeked over at you. You were trying to sleep in the car. It was probably the cutest thing Steve had ever seen. The pout on your face was prominent at you tried to move the seat belt away from your cheek.

“Hey.” You jumped at the sound of his quiet, raspy voice.

“Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up? I didn’t mean to. I know you’re a light sleeper and—”

“It’s ok, doll,” Steve interrupted, a smile on his face.” Can’t sleep?”

“Uh, yeah. This damn car is uncomfortable. You’d think Tony would have invented a car you can sleep in by now.”

“You can sleep on my shoulder,” he said quickly. He bit his bottom lip in embarrassment. You brought your hand up to your face to cover your hot cheeks.

“Or—you don’t have to. I was just offering if you wanted—”

“Can I?” It was your turn to interrupt. You gave him a meek smile to encourage him.

“Yeah,” he breathed out. The smile you gave him nearly knocked him out. He swallowed. If he could barely handle a smile, how could he survive a whole weekend with you?

Slowly, you turned to place your head on Steve’s shoulder. You could feel Steve tense at your touch. You muttered a small ‘thank you’ before closing your eyes.

Steve had always believed in a heaven, but now he knew what it felt like. It was you by his side. He couldn’t sleep anymore. All he could do was watch your even breaths and soft mewls you made in your sleep.

Steve snapped out of his thoughts. What was he doing? You’re just her friend, Steve. Just a friend.

You woke up to yelling the next morning.

“Tony! Just park the damn car!” Sam yelled.

“No, I don’t want to.”

“Come on, Stark,” Thor continued. “We want to stop at the strawberry farm!”

“The strawberry farm?” You rubbed the sleep from your eyes. Hesitantly, you lifted your head from Steve’s shoulder.

“Hey sleepy,” Steve said softly. “We were just uh… debating on whether or not to stop by a strawberry farm.”

“Why are we debating about it? It’s a strawberry farm.” You immediately forgot about your interrupted sleep. “Let’s go!”

“We would, but Stark here refuses,” Natasha said.

“Look, Pepper is allergic to strawberries and if I bring home strawberries to her one more time, she’ll probably leave me,” Tony defended.

“Tony! Park. The damn. Car,” you practically growled.

Tony parked the car and everyone got out. You ran out to the farm and quickly got a basket to pick some strawberries.

Steve laughed at you as you ran through the field. Everyone was excited, but no one was as excited as you. He imagined himself running with you and feeding you strawberries. Friends can do that, right?

“Fuck it, I’m getting some strawberries. I’ll just eat ‘em by myself,” Tony said as he handed the farmer twenty dollars. “We can eat them on the ride.”

Everyone picked a basket of strawberries and already began to sit down and eat them. Peter and Wanda played with the farmer’s puppies.

“Hey, we should probably get back on the road. Can someone get Y/N?” Wanda asked.

“I got it,” Steve volunteered, a little too quickly. The rest of the Avengers went back to the car and waited. Steve began to go back into the field to chase you down.

“Y/N! Y/N, we’re leaving now.”

“Oh, ok. I’m coming,” you called over. You pick a couple more strawberries before starting to run over to Steve.

“Ah!” You tripped over a rock and fell. Before you hit the ground, you felt an arm swing around your waist.

Steve stayed quiet as he lifted you up and placed you back on your feet. He handed you back your basket. You bit your lip in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry. I’m such a clutz,” you gave him a weak laugh.

“It’s ok. I um… We should get back.”

What was he about to say?

One more day and a lot of pee breaks later, you were finally at the campsite in Montana. You all trudged into the forest and finally, you found a good spot to set up.

“Ok, now we can fit two people in each tent. Everyone partner up!” Tony yelled.

Wanda partnered with Vision, Nat went with Bruce, Thor went with Clint, Rhodey went with Tony (they let Peter join them because Tony brought a really big tent for himself). Steve was about to go up to Bucky and ask if wanted to bunk together, but before he could, Sam snatched him up.

“Buck? I thought you hated Sam,” Steve asked, confused.

“Nah, it’s fine. We just bicker. Plus, guess who you’re stuck with now.” Bucky winked at him before picking up his tent and leaving with Sam.

Steve’s eyes widened in realization. He quickly turned around to see you, smiling awkwardly and nervously at him. You felt anxious. You didn’t want to ask him to share a tent with you! Would he even want to?

Steve approached you. “Hey, doll. Guess we’re stuck together, huh?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I guess all the couples kind of stuck together and I’m surprised Bucky and Sam are together. You don’t have to share with me if you don’t want to bu—”

“Woah, doll. Slow down,” he chuckled. “I’m happy to share with you.” You blushed heavily at him and just hoped he didn’t notice.

Steve tried to ignore the blush on your cheeks but it made his heart clench. He could get through this. He could get through this.

A few camp songs and a ton of s’mores later, it was getting late once again. The Avengers retired to their tents to get some sleep.

Steve walked into his tent to find you there.

“Um, where should I change?” you squeaked.

“Oh, uh. You can change here. I’ll just walk out.” Steve’s voice almost cracked at your question. He avoided thinking about it and walked out of the tent.

When you were done, he walked back in and he tried to quell his reaction. You were wearing tiny pajama shorts with an almost see-through white tank top. He could see your nipples poke through your shirt, even though you tried to cover it with your hair. It didn’t work. He swallowed and averted his gaze.

“Er, are you going to change too?” you asked. You shifted your feet awkwardly.

“Oh, yeah. But you can stay. I don’t want you to have to put your shoes on to go outside,” Steve answered.

“Ok,” you managed to answer. It came out merely above a whisper. You turned around to face the wall of the tent so Steve could change. You were in the same area of confined space with the person you had a massive crush on while he changed. Great.

Eventually, you turned back around to see Steve in loose sweatpants and no shirt. You had to bite your lip again just to keep yourself from letting out a moan. He looked so good. You imagined what it would be like if he took you right in the forest.

“Sorry, I usually sleep without a shirt. But I can put one on,” Steve blurted out, snapping you out of your dirty thoughts.

“Huh? Oh no, it’s ok!” you said quickly. “If that’s how you normally sleep, then feel free. It’s perfectly fine.”

Suddenly, you shivered as you realized just how cold it was without your sweatshirt.

“I should have brought warmer pajamas,” you muttered.

“If you’re cold, you can um…you can share my sleeping bag with me. It can fit both of us. You don’t have to. Only if you’re comfortable.” Steve realized how dumb that sounded and began to suggest another option. “Or maybe Tony has some more blankets.”

“Could I sleep with you?” you asked him quietly. You played with the hem of your shirt. A nervous habit which Steve had noticed a while ago. He loved your little nervous habits.

“Yeah,” he breathed out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He sat back down into his sleeping bag and you climbed in with him. He scooted as far away from you as possible to avoid making you uncomfortable. But much to his disbelief, you snuggled up into his chest, making contact with him as much as possible.

You were so cold, you tried to take all of Steve’s heat. You just hoped he was ok with it.

Steve almost sighed at the feeling of having you so close to him. Sure, he’d hugged you before, but having you close like this, was something completely different. He felt himself harden at the feeling of you rubbing up against him to gain friction to heat yourself up. In the process, you had accidentally rubbed your leg against him and he had to suppress a moan.

Soon, you fell asleep in Steve’s arms and he fell asleep with his face covered in your hair.

“Up and at ‘em crew!”

You jumped at Sam’s voice. Everyone got up from their tents. Nat, Clint, Bucky, Vision, Thor and Rhodey were out in a couple of seconds. The others took a little longer, including you and Steve.

You were hesitant to leave his arms, but you would have to get up at some point.

You didn’t really know what to say to him, so you remained silent while you both changed, your backs turned.

You walked out of the tent with Steve to see the group standing around.

“You took a long time to get ready,” Wanda whispered to you. “Any reason?”

“Um no?” you mumbled, playing with the buttons on your flannel.

Wanda didn’t say anything in response but you saw the suspicion is her eyes. She gave you a light pat on your shoulder and turned her attention to Vision.

“Everybody got everything?” Bucky asked.

“Alright let’s go!” Clint yelled.

They decided to go on a hike through the forest, walk up part of the mountain nearby, and finally end up at a waterfall that dumped into a lake.

After a couple of hours, you made it to the cliffside pathway of the mountain.

You took your camera out to take pictures of the group. Your favourite one was of Steve and Bucky looking at the view.

“I see the lake waterfall!” Bruce said. Peter, Thor, and Clint ran ahead of the group to see the large lake.

Finally, the Avengers arrived to the large lake. They set up the things they brought and sat to enjoy the view.

Bruce and Clint taught Thor and Peter how to fish, Rhodey tried to pry Tony’s tech away from him, Bucky, Steve, and Vision began to make a fire, and you, Wanda, and Nat started to take a walk around the lake.

“So, Steve huh?” Nat asked you, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you asked, trying to keep your composure.

“We know you like him,” Wanda explained.

“Well I— I don't… I mean I…” you sighed. “Was it that obvious?”

“Only to us,” Nat reassured. “Steve, on the other hand, is totally blowing his cover?”

“What do you mean?”

“He likes you too. He’s so bad at covering it up,” Wanda laughed.

“You should tell him you like him,” Nat urged, giving you a slight nudge.

“What? No! I can’t tell him. He-He doesn’t like me like that. We’re friends.”

“Are you kidding? Rogers is practically in love with you, Y/N,” Nat scoffed.

“The way he looks at you… isn’t the way someone looks at a friend,” Wanda stopped walking to look at you. She looked serious. “Believe me, Y/N. He loves you.”

The sun started to set and the Avengers began to settle down by the fire. But you couldn’t sit down. You were filled with anxiety.

Did Steve really love you? Did he really look at you the way Wanda said he did?

You needed to clear your head. You decided to go for a swim. It was dark, so you stripped out of your clothes, leaving just your bra and panties on, behind a rock near the waterfall and jumped into the cold water.

You swam underneath the waterfall to have some time to yourself and think things over. There was a large opening made of stone in the cliff behind the waterfall.

You sat down facing the waterfall and placed your head in your hands.

“Y/N.” You heard someone moan your name.

You yelped and stood up. It was Steve. Bare naked. And masturbating. To you. You gasped and turned around. You blushed profusely.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry. I didn’t know anyone was in here,” you apologized. You suddenly realized how little you were wearing as well and your blush grew.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry Y/N. I didn’t mean for you to see… Um. You can turn around now. I put some pants on,” Steve said nervously. You slowly turned around with your hands trying to cover yourself. He gave you a weak smile.

“Sorry,” he said again.

“I-It’s ok. I mean I just heard my name so I looked behind me and… ” you stuttered.

“I’m so sorry. This is really embarrassing. I didn’t um…”

“Steve?”

“Yeah?” He placed his hand on the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with you.

“Do you like me?” You walked closer to him. You felt yourself grow wet.

“I-I uh…” He sighed in defeat. “Y/N, I’m in love with you.”

“You-You are?” You felt your breath hitch.

He nodded slightly in reply, still avoiding your gaze.

You closed the space in between the two of you and he looked down at you.

“I love you too, Steve,” you breathed.

He met your eyes with his in surprise. “You do?”

You nodded and smiled.

Steve couldn’t believe it. You loved him? You were in love with him… Before thinking, Steve grabbed your face and kissed you. It was hungry—like he had been starved of you. His hands grabbed both sides of your face. It grew more and more heated. His hands lowered to your hips and he began moving you to the wall of the stone cliff. Your back hit the wall and you broke off the kiss.

“I want you,” you cooed. You rubbed your hips against him to gain some friction. He moaned, nut held your hips firm and closed his eyes shut.

He opened his eyes and looked deep into yours. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes, God yes. Steve, I want you.” You started to unbuckle his pants and pulled them down, releasing his hard cock. You moaned at the sight. You started to lower yourself to have a taste, but Steve stopped you.

“You first, princess.” He unclasped your bra and moved your panties to the side. He stuck a finger into your dripping pussy.

“You’re so wet.” You whimpered at his touch, but you craved more. “Steve please,” you begged. “I need you so much.”

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Steve whispered. “Now that I have you, I’m taking my time.” He took his finger out of you and you sighed at the loss. You gasped when you left his tongue lick a stripe along your clit.

“Oh God, Steve,” you moaned. He continued to lick your clit. He stuck two fingers in your cunt and began to move them in and out. You were a moaning mess. “Oh… Yes. Oh my god, Steve. Steve!”

You felt yourself reaching your high when Steve removed his fingers once again and stood up. You were about to protest when Steve crashed his lips onto yours. You moaned his mouth. He tugged at your panties and ripped them off of you before tossing them to the side. You felt the tip of his cock poke into your opening.

“Are you ready for me, doll?”

“Yes, Steve. I need you so bad,” you moaned against his mouth.

Slowly, he sheathed himself inside of you. He grunted and suppressed a moan. “God, you’re so tight.”

Eventually, you moved your hips to tell him you were ready for him to start moving. He began to slowly thrust into you, pushing you further into the wall. “Y/N, God, I love you so much,” he grunted. You shifted your hips slightly, which caused him to let out a moan.

He started to thrust into you faster. You continued to moan and buried your nose into his shoulder. You felt your high coming again. “Steve,” you whimpered. “I-I gonna cum!”

“Me too, doll,” he grunted. He brought his hand to your clit and began to rub it quickly. You let out a loud moan. “Come on, doll. Cum for me.”

“Oh, oh Steve! Oh God! Steve,” you moaned as your pussy throbbed and you came over his cock. Steve was close behind as he let go inside your pussy, his cum filling you up.

“That was so much better than I ever imagined it,” you breathed as you came down from your high.

“You imagined it?” Steve asked, smiling at you.

“Maybe…” you mumbled, hiding your face in his chest.

“Y/N?” Steve said softly, brushing a hand through your hair.

You hummed in response.

“I meant what I said,” he continued. “I love you.”

“I did too,” you said, looking up at his bright blue eyes. “I love you.”

Steve kissed you again, softer and more affectionate this time.

“Maybe we should get back to the group. We’re probably leaving now,” Steve said. You began to pick up your clothes.

“Maybe we can have a round two in the tent,” you suggested, putting your bra on.

“If you can stay quiet while I fill you up again,” Steve said. You bit your lip to hide your moan.

“Come on. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can get to it. We do share a tent after all.”


End file.
